


The giraffe that behaved like a koala bear

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Opposite challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Even if Sonny is a giraffe, his lang arms allowed him to cuddle Rafael like a koala...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	The giraffe that behaved like a koala bear




End file.
